


Karma's Baby Boy

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Nagisa and Karma's Relationship [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Nagisa is Karma's baby boy. They love having sex with each other, but also Karma likes seeing Nagisa being fucked by other people. Nagisa tests it, and he loves it. So, they try it some more, and decide to retry something
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Nagisa and Karma's Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818325
Kudos: 111





	Karma's Baby Boy

“K-Karma…”

Nagisa was pushed farther on the desk as Karma pushing into him further.

“Heh. You’re so tight still. Wasn’t there a plug in you earlier?”

“Yes… but still-Karma!”

Karma thrust into Nagisa fast. He grunted as he pounded into him. Nagisa was a moaning mess beneath him. Karma whispered dirty things into his ears.

“Fuck, you feel so good. What would happen if one of the teachers would walk in on us?”

Nagisa gasped, and Karma smirked at him.

“You tightened at that. I knew you were an exhibitionist, but not this big of one.”

“Karma, faster.”

Karma did go at a slightly faster pace, and the desk started to scrape against the floor. They were panting and moaning as Karma said more things along those lines.

“How do you think Koro-sensei would react? His students, fucking in the teachers’ lounge. How ever would he react?”

“Karma, please. T-Touch me!”

Karma reached under his shirt and tweaked his nipples. Nagisa moaned even louder. Karma’s smirk widened and he thrust hard before stilling.

“What about Mr. Karasuma? How would he react?”

Nagisa moaned at the thought. Them getting caught, probably getting reprimanded on school rules and not fucking in the teachers’ lounge.

“Oh, you’d like that. Him catching us, me, using my smart mouth bastard like always, and still fucking you. Having him sit down in a chair so you could suck him off, while still having my dick in you? Being used like that? Huh?”

“Karma! Please, more!”

“I’m giving you all I can. Maybe we should get Mr. Karasuma, he could fill you up more than I could. And maybe, just maybe, he’d touch you. Right here.”

Karma touched his cock, and Nagisa twitched before he came in Karma’s hand.

“Karma!”

“Ah, so tight-fuck!”

Karma came soon after, and they stayed there, panting on the desk. Karma petted his hair and began cleaning them both up before he pulled their pants back up. Karma was sitting in Karasuma’s chair, Nagisa in his lap, and he was petting his head.

“You’re so pretty.”

“I am?”

“Yeah. You’re the only one I would date.”

Nagisa sat up, “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, why do you think no one else gets the same treatment? They’re just people to help me fuck you. That’s all. You’re the one I take things slow with, you’re the one I bring on dates, you’re the one I call my boyfriend, you’re the one I give presents to.”

Nagisa blushed and hugged Karma.

“I love you, Karma.”

“I love you too, Nagisa.”

Nagisa shifted in his lap.

“You think you’re ready for Nakamura using the strap, now?”

Nagisa paused for a second, “Yeah, I think I’m ready.”

“That’s great. I’ll tell Nakamura tomorrow. If you can’t take it, I can just fuck you and she can your mouth, okay?”

“Thanks, Karma.”

\---

“Hey, Nagisa wants to try the strap again.”

“Oh, that’s great! Sorry I was too rough last time! I’ve been working on it ever since then!”

“I appreciate it… it, Naka… mura…”

“Uh, maybe let him breathe?”

Nakamura let go of Nagisa who was breathing heavily.

“Sorry, sweetie.” Nakamura kissed Nagisa’s cheek, and Karma smiled at both of them.

“He’s properly stretched, and he even has a plug right now.”

Karma smiled at them and walked to his desk, and Nagisa and Nakamura sat at theirs. Later that day, they were walking to Karma’s house. When they arrived, Nakamura’s mouth was on Nagisa’s and they were making out as Karma locked his door.

“Upstairs, I’ll grab the strap. Get him ready.”

They stumbled up the stairs, as Karma went to the closet. When he got to his room, he saw Nagisa pinned under Nakamura as she kissed his neck. Nagisa was moaning and whining from the kisses.

“Okay, c’mon, I think Nagisa wants to relieve the pressure. Here.”

He handed her the strap and she took off her skirt while Karma slowly stripped Nagisa, whispering sweet things in his ear. 

“You’re gonna be so good. It’ll be okay.”

“Ah… Karma… t-touch me?”

Karma tweaked his nipples, and Nagisa was moaning, right as Nakamura pulled out the plug and dove her fingers in his ass. Nagisa cried out and Karm wiped the pre-cum off the tip. They turned him onto his stomach. Karma sat back and Nagisa crawled towards him, pulling off his slacks. Nagisa petted Karma’s cock, and the boy smirked at him.

“You’ve done this a million times, c’mon baby.”

Nakamura pushed into him, and Karma took advantage of this by grabbing Nagisa’s head, pulling him down on his cock. Nagisa moaned around Karma, and the red-head petted his head.

“Doing so good, Nagisa. So fucking good.”

Nakamura’s pace picked up, and she stroked Nagisa who jerked again. Nakamura mouthed at his neck. Nagisa moaned again, making Karma slowly run his fingers through Nagisa’s hair. He then patted Nakamura’s head.

“Hope you’re feeling much better than last time, baby boy.”

Nagisa pulled off of Karma’s cock, and he breathed out a moan.

“It feels so good, Karma! And…” He stroked Karma, “This feels so nice in my mouth.”

He wrapped his mouth around Karma again, and Karma grabbed his head. Nakamura moaned and she soon came from the stimulation of the strap-on. 

“Hah, shit!”

She pushed through the orgasm and brought Nagisa to the edge, pushing him over. Nagisa moaned and Karma soon came, releasing in Nagisa’s mouth.

“Fuck, that felt so good.” Karma petted Nagisa’s hair and pulled Nagisa up. Nakamura crawled over to them, and they sandwiched Nagisa.

“Such a good boy.”

“I know. He was so good.”

“T-Thank you…”

They cuddled for the rest of the night. When Nagisa woke up, he saw that Nakamura was gone, and Karma was rutting against him.

“Naka… mura… needed to… finish… a project… fuck.”

Karma pulled down their boxer briefs and he pushed into him, making Nagasi whine. Karma started at a slow pace and picked up when he felt Nagisa could take it. They were sweating and swearing as Karma chased his release before he did, and Nagisa came right before it. They were panting and Karma pulled out and cleaned them up.

“C’mon, wanna play something?”   
“Do you mean a game?”

“Yes, I’m not gonna overwork you. C’mon, let’s get dressed.”


End file.
